


Remember to Take Care of Oneself

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John taking care of Sherlock because he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Take Care of Oneself

Draped over his chair, Sherlock looked positively miserable. It was going on day eight and things were not looking up. Wiping his nose of the sleeve of his dressing gown, he called out. “John..!” 

From the kitchen, John shook his head. He had taken the day off for his flatmate and found himself running around and fetching this that and the other thing for the man. Not that he minded, no. John had no qualms with it. He was a doctor, after all. But a please or a thank you would have been appreciated. 

Entering the sitting room, mug of soup in hand, he went to the detective. “Come on. Up we go..” He set the mug down, helping the other sit up properly. “No need to spill the soup all over..”

“Wasn’t going to..” Sherlock replied, sounding weak, but ever defiant. He reached his hands out for the mug, too physically exhausted to try much more than that.

John smiled a little, helping the other out. He lifted the mug to Sherlock’s lips and waited as the man drank from it. Broth didn’t hold much with little in it, but goodness knows, Sherlock wasn’t complaining. Granted, he probably lacked the strength to complain, but John wasn’t going to say anything to that effect.

“This is why we do what?” John asked with a small, knowing smile.

“We..take care of ourselves..” Sherlock mumbled, giving up.

John pressed a soft kiss to the man’s too warm forehead. For now, though, he could only lecture so much. Sherlock was sure to have gotten the point of the matter by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found via tumblr.  
> http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/17510351163/could-you-write-something-about-john-taking-care-of


End file.
